


Beyond Embarrassment [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, First Time, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it suddenly struck him as wildly wrong that he was calling Fraser Fraser now that he was naked and dead and sharing a shower at five in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Embarrassment [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Embarrassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241734) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> I have finished The Podfic That Would Not Die! Chalk any remaining imperfections up to my having made the executive decision that all projects must eventually end.
> 
> Thanks to Speranza for permission to podfic!
> 
> Posted as part of [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org) 2016.

Link to [download/stream podfic.](https://app.box.com/s/65piwmnjztvmtz0kkklovj3asb6xmame)

Download from the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beyond-embarrassment).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: _6 Gymnopédies_ , Erik Satie, played by Frank Glazer.


End file.
